The invention relates to a shaft locking device for the spindle of a motor-driven, hand-guided work tool.
A shaft locking device of the aforementioned kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,023 which comprises a drive member with four unlocking elements for the locking members of a freewheel and where the unlocking elements are simultaneously designed as cams for engaging a driven member. The torque-transmitting surfaces of the cams and the driven member are designed to be very small in this solution and they are, therefore, subject to wear.
It is an object of the invention to create a shaft locking device for the spindle of a motor-driven, hand-held work tool that has a long service life.